Darth Lumiya (Last Hours)
Shira Brie '''was born in 20 BBY to two Coruscant citizens. She attended the Carida Academy by 7 BBY. She became of special interest to the Emperor. By the time of BY, she was trained in the Force, piloting, espionage, and lightsaber combat. She was sent to infiltrate the Rebel Alliance. She was discovered and revealed by Luke Skywalker for what she truly was. Darth Vader began training her further in the Dark Side. She was knighted as '''Darth Lumiya. Personality and Traits Physical Traits Brie was before she became a cyborg a muscular, tall human female with short red hair that fit well into a pilot's helmet and bright green eyes. Her skin was scattered with freckles but otherwise pale. After she became a cyborg, her right arm and both of her legs were replaced with cybernetics as well as several vital organs. There was a little scarring on her face. She grew her hair out at this time. Her eyes eventually turned yellow from exposure to the Dark Side. Her voice was soft and sweet, something she hated. Personality Brie was dedicated and ambitious, determined to serve her Empire as best as she could in the top ranks. She was conniving, manipulative, and seductive. She even made Luke Skywalker fall in love with her. Brie was also incredibly petty, a trait that combined with her ambitions and dedications to make her a perfect Dark Lady. She liked complicated revenge schemes and could execute them near perfectly. She had a mind for strategy, like Darth Sidious, and the desire for power like Darth Vader. She combined these two deadly traits to become a Sith that very few survived encounters with. Equipment * Ship-''' An ancient Sith ship Brie found after she was knighted as Darth Lumiya. It has a complex AI for training future Sith and was quite large, allowing Brie to live peacefully in space between revenge plots. * 'X-wing-' During her infiltration of the Rebel Alliance, Brie used an X-wing fighter in the Rogue Squadron. She repaired it after the crash that revealed her true colors, keeping it as a symbol of resurrection and revenge. * 'Lightwhip-' Instead of constructing a lightsaber as the Emperor's Hand and Vader's secret apprentice, Brie constructed a lightwhip through innovative techniques. It was yellow and very long. The unorthodox weapon allowed for Brie to confuse most of her opponents. Skills and Abilities Brie was a woman of many skills and mostly self-taught. * '''Force-Sensitivity/Magic- Brie was able to sense and use the Force, and magic as an extension. She was particularly adept with the Dark Side of the Force and quickly mastered it. * Piloting-''' As a required skill for her infiltration of the Rogue Squadron, Brie was a talented military pilot who could escape most crashes alive and was able to keep her own. * 'Espionage-' Her duties as an Emperor's Hand required her skills at disguise and retrieving information. She was able to successfully infiltrate the Rebel Alliance and pass on secrets for two years, all while getting closer to the Skywalkers. * '''Combat with Lightwhip-Brie was a talented duelist, very rare for her time. She was uncommonly good with a lightwhip and was able to fight victoriously against other combatants using it. Sources * The Last Hours Category:Females Category:Sith Lords Category:Dark Lords of the Sith